An existed working mode of a turbine and a compressor of a turbojet engine (a core engine) is as follows. Multi-stage fans of the compressor rotate in order to compress air concentrated from 10 times to more than 20 times and convey the air to the combustor and mix the air with a fuel. The mixed gas is ignited in the combustor and is exploded out from the rear of the engine and in the meanwhile drives to rotate the multi-stage fans of the turbine. Multi-stage fans of the turbine provide power for multi-stage fans of the compressor through a single or a plurality of driving shafts (double shafts or triple shafts), so that the turbojet works. In general, if more air is compressed and conveyed by the compressor of the turbojet engine, a compression ratio is higher, a thrust of the turbojet engine is greater, a thrust-weight ratio is higher, an efficiency is higher, and more energy consumption is saved. However, there has been a few outstanding problems in the existing turbojet engine at present. Firstly, problems of fans: a fan blade of the fan is connected with the single shaft and multiple shafts in a cantilever structure. The fan blade is vulnerable to deform under a circumstance of wind pressure. In addition to an effect of thermal expansion on the fan blade, a certain space is allowed to ensure an avoidance of a friction and collision between working stages of the fans (axial direction) or between a fan tip and an inner duct (radial direction). However this certain space induces an escape of the compressed gas, reducing a working efficiency of the compressor. A stage of the fan of the compressor has to be increased in order to improve the compression ratio, thereby increasing a weight of the turbojet engine. Or, the fan blade is improved to have a wider chord, a thicker fan blade and a bigger root. In fact, the wide chord fan blade increase a working resistance as well as weight, thus becoming a burden during the air entering into the turbojet engine, and reducing a working efficiency and the thrust-weight ratio of the turbojet engine, when a velocity of a flying airplane is over the supersonic speed. Secondly, heat-resisting problem of the material. The fan at the last stage is too vulnerable to lose its strength and be melted or be corroded if the compression ratio reaches a certain degree. The increase of the compression ratio leads to a consequent increase of temperature of a mixed air, when the mixed gas is ignited in the combustor and exploded to the rear of the turbojet engine. Therefore, the compression ratio is restricted and thus the working efficiency is restricted. Thirdly, surging of the turbojet engine. Since the single driving shaft or multiple driving shafts drive the rotation of the multiple stage of fans, a last stage fan is stalled induced by a stalling of a first stage fan due to a resistance of air inflow, so that the turbojet engine works disorderly or even stops working.